This invention relates to new and useful improvements in battery packages and relates particularly to a package for marketing batteries and also for allowing the consumer to store them and distinguish between fresh and exhausted batteries.
Small dry cell batteries, commonly used in the home, are generally marketed in packages containing two or more of the batteries. In the usual case, not all the batteries are needed at once and they lie loose around the home. Also, battery and appliance manufacturers suggest that the user remove batteries from an appliance if the latter is infrequently used. It is difficult to distinguish these partially used batteries from new or exhausted batteries. Furthermore, used batteries generally are not immediately discarded and they also lie loose.
Frequently, fresh and used batteries get mixed up with each other. Most homes do not have a battery tester or charger and thus it is inconvenient to try all the loose batteries in their appliance. Even at that, it is not known if the battery is fresh or has merely temporarily recharged itself.